You're Just Somebody I Used To Know
by JoyousGleeMoments
Summary: Chapter 2 of "Quinn's Accident". Rachel's growing more and more distant from Finn and he can't for the life of him figure out why. Can he fix it?
1. Chapter 1

Finn tapped his pencil against his plastic desk within his Chemistry class. Every minute or so he would peer over the shoulder of the junior in front of him in an attempt to get Rachel's attention. Rachel sat two rows in front of him and usually got scolded everyday by for turning around and giving Finn too many flirty waves and winks. Today, however, Finn noticed that she hadn't looked back once and instead kept her head down, vigorously writing in her book.  
In fact, now that Finn thought about it, she had been acting that way for a while now; barely talking in Glee Club (which was concerning), walking faster each time Finn tried to catch up to her in the hall, it just didn't make sense. Finn knew Rachel better than anyone else, and this was not her.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Finn slid into the seat next to Kurt in the crowded cafeteria.  
Kurt neatly laid out a napkin on his lap, he had to keep his magnificent outfit clean at all times. "About what?" He smoothed out the napkin with his hands until it was practically pin straight.  
Finn bit his lip. "Well, uh, I need some...advice." It felt a bit strange going to Kurt for girl advice. But then again, Kurt probably knew more about girls than actual girls did! And if anyone knew Rachel Berry better than Finn, it was his flamboyant step brother, Kurt.  
Kurt immediately beamed with obvious excitement. "Oh my God, you're kidding!" He wiggled with joy. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this day to come!"  
Finn rolled his eyes. Maybe this wasn't a good idea...  
Kurt breathed out. "Sorry, I'm listening. What's it about?" He rested his chin atop his folded hands that were propped up on the lunch table and patiently kept his eyes on Finn.  
"Well, it's about Rachel. It's just...I don't know...Have you noticed her acting strangely or anything?" Finn finally managed to ask his step brother.  
Kurt squinted his eyes in thought, followed by a shake of his head. "Not that I've noticed. Why? Have you?" He took Finn biting his lips as a _yes_. "How so?"  
"She's just been so distant. Barely talking to me, barely even _looking_ at me. I don't even know when we last kissed." Finn shook his head. Had he done something wrong? He was being so careful to keep Rachel happy, had he accidently messed up without even realizing? Wouldn't be the first time...  
Puck plopped down across the table and dropped a styrofoam tray down, causing his greasy slice of pizza to become airborne. "What's this about?" He took a messy bite of his floppy slice.  
"Oh nothing," Kurt quickly responded. Finn buried his face in his strong hands. What was he going to do?  
"I personally don't see why Blaine hates his brother so much," Sugar twirled her ponytail with her finger. "I want to eat that man's face for breakfast." She giggled.  
"Preach." Mercedes pushed the newly-wheelchaired Quinn down the hall. At the same moment, Blaine stepped out of History.  
"Blaine," Mercedes smiled her traditional warm smile. "We were _just_ talking about you!"  
Blaine cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Aw, really?"  
Sugar was quick to shake her head. "No, we were talking about your brother. Your super fine brother." She wasn't going to play it cool, Cooper Anderson was delicious.  
The former Warbler leaned against a locker with a heavy sigh. "He is the last thing I want to talk about, guys." He rubbed his temples slowly. Mercedes nodded understandingly.  
"You know what," Quinn slapped shut the textbook she was studying. "I have been back for only two days now, but this is probably the 100th time I've heard you whine about Cooper." She pulled back on the left wheel of her chair in order to look at Blaine straight on. "Blaine, I'm in a wheelchair." Her words were slow, similar to a way a mother would speak when trying to teach her child how to talk.  
An uncomfortable vibe settled in and Blaine glanced nervously at everyone in the group. "Yeah...I know." He muttered. What an awkward situation for him to be in. Obviously she was in a wheelchair, it was just easier when everyone acted like they didn't notice.  
"I was in a life threatening accident, and now I'm in a wheelchair." Quinn went on.  
"Quinn," Mercedes gave her a questioning look. Well, _everyone_ was.  
"No, my point is: Blaine, here you are moping over a few rude things that your brother has done in the past, but honestly Blaine, it could be a whole lot worse." She was only speaking the truth. Everyone was freaking out over the smallest things when they weren't even the ones sitting in the wheelchair. Well...except for Artie...he's the only exception...  
Sugar, Mercedes, and Blaine watched as a confident Quinn rolled down the hall and around the corner, out of sight. Not knowing what exactly to say, the three Glee-clubbers stood in awe, taking in the awkward moment that just took place.  
The school day had come to an end at McKinley and the halls were quickly becoming empty. That is, with the exception of the Frankenteen that walked down the hall. Finn had been looking for Rachel all day. This was the longest the two had gone without talking about the wedding, Rachel's outfit, if her bangs were still perfect, and anything at all in general. This was the perfect time for Finn to start panicking.  
was just stuffing some sheet music into his bag when a confused Finn entered the choir room.  
"Hey Finn, what can I do for ya?"  
Finn looked around the perimeter of the room then turned to face his curly-haired teacher. "Have you seen Rachel? I've been looking all over for her."  
Will continued to stuff papers into his bag. "Sorry Finn but no. Not since rehearsal yesterday."  
"Oh," Finn mumbled as he took a seat on one of the many black stools surrounding the grand piano of the room. "Can I..." He licked his lips. "can i ask you something Mr. Schuester?"  
"Of course, Finn." Will took a seat next to Finn. He couldn't help but notice that the boy was at least five feet tall even while sitting. How was it possible that a 18 year old boy was able to be taller than every male teacher in the school? "What's on your mind?"  
Finn took a deep breathe. "Well I figure that since you've had so many girls in the past, you probably know a thing or two about them...right?"  
"Well I mean, I guess-"  
"Great!" Finn chirped. "Because I need to talk to you about Rachel. She's been, I don't know, very distant lately and I can't for the life of me figure out why. I'm more than sure that I didn't do anything wrong..." He thought for a moment. Had he actually done something wrong? He's been really careful not to accidently feed her any sort of meat lately. He's gone along with all of her crazy techniques for NYADA auditions preparation. If anything, he's been an A plus boyfriend, fiance that is.  
Will took a deep breath. He might have been able to give Finn helpful advice if it wasn't for the fact that they were talking about Rachel Berry. The biggest most unreadable drama queen of McKinley. It was absolutely impossible to know how she was feeling until BAM...she explodes out of nowhere. But by the helpless look in the tall boy's eyes, Will knew he had to say something. "Well, Finn, why don't you just try talking to her. It might not have anything to do with you at all."  
"Yeah, I guess I could swing by her house on the way home. She can't avoid me there, right?"  
"Right, now go Finn! I've got a meeting in five." Will waved his hands as if to "shoo" the boy out the door and Finn strided out of the room with a more positive outlook on the situation.

The routine at the Berry house was very precise. First, dinner: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, dinner was made by Rachel-which was always a new vegan meal. Other days dinner was made by none other than her two f_abulous_ fathers. After dinner, Rachel was off to her room for her intense cleansing schedule. Once Rachel was all done with her hour long facial cleansing routine, she criss-crossed on the floor and began her "musical meditation". It's been her favorite way to clear her mind of stress every since a strawberry smoothie was spilled all over her favorite white sweater in first grade and she needed 5 straight hours of meditation just to stop crying.  
Just as the fifth track of her Funny Girl soundtrack was ending, a quiet knock on the door broke her concentration.  
"Ugh, come in!" Rachel let out an exasperated sigh. Breaking ones meditation was a big no-no. Her heart skipped a beat or two when Finn slipped through the door, and not because of any excited butterflies.  
"Hey, your dad's let me in." Finn took a seat on the edge of Rachel's colorful bed.  
Rachel nodded. She made it very clear to her dad's that she would be enormously busy for the remaining hours of the night and wished for no interruptions. Clearly, they need their hearing checked. "So what's up?" She rose from the floor but kept a distance from her boyfriend and sat on the chair of her desk.  
"Well, I haven't seen you in a while. I just wanted to see you, Rachel." He tried to cross the room for a hug but Rachel only stiffened in her seat, pretending to smooth out her pajama pants. Finn immediately noticed.  
"Okay, what's going on. You avoid me all week, don't call, text, or respond to my tweets. And now you won't even look at me when I'm standing right in front of you." His voice cracked ever so slightly. "Tell me, what did I do wrong, Rachel?" He knelt down so that he was at eye level with his petite girlfriend. "I need to know."  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Finn," She looked down at his warm hand lightly resting on her arm. "It's just," and she broke. "It's just Quinn's back now and seeing you, and seeing her everyday, in a wheelchair is just a constant reminder that our wedding is the whole reason why she's practically paralyzed!" Rachel whaled and heavy tears immediately fell down her cheeks. "It's all my fault!" She sobbed. This was a play by play repeat of the night Rachel spent in the hospital the night of the accident, only this time, Kurt was lucky enough to not be around and have his shirt used as a tissue again.  
Finn didn't hesitate to pull her in for a surrounding hug. "No, no, no" he repeated over and over again, rubbing her back. "These types of things happen all of the time Rach, and they're nobody's fault." He felt her hot tears seeping through his shirt. He lifted her chin up with his finger and used his thumb to wipe away a tear running down her cheek. "Don't cry, or you'll have to do your face wash all over again." He half smiled.  
Rachel looked up at Finn and managed a weak smile. Here he was, holding her and cheering her up, and what had she done for him? Ignored him all week. "I'm so sorry, Finn. For everything. I shouldn't have avoided you all week, being with you is exactly what I needed." She wrapped her arms around his tall frame. "I love you." She mumbled into his chest.  
Finn kissed the top of her head. "I love you forever." And they swayed to the next five Barbara Streisand songs that played through Rachel's speakers.

"It's so nice that you and Cooper made up." Kurt sat on the leather sofa of the Anderson's fancy living room.  
"It's the closest we've ever been." Blaine beamed as he popped a movie into the Blu Ray player. "Who knew a song was all we needed to get past our problems." He plopped down next to his boyfriend on the sofa.  
Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's. "That's awesome. I'm really happy for you, Blaine." He smiled.  
"Thanks, but you and I might have to discuss your problem with giving him the once over every time you're here."  
Kurt held his hands up in mock defense. "You have the hottest brother in Ohio. Sue me for noticing." He playfully punched Blaine's shoulder, then they both settled in for their once a week movie night date.  
Halfway through the movie, Blaine had started to notice constant text messages that Kurt was receiving. Kurt would open them, giggle to himself, then respond and keep checking the screen until finally there was another message. "Wow," He finally said. "You sure are very popular tonight, Kurt."  
Kurt looked up from his phone screen. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sorry."  
"Who is it?" Blaine tried to seem as nonchalant as he could.  
"Oh," Kurt was caught off guard. "Um, it's Finn." He smiled.  
Blaine laughed. "Oh come on, Kurt. You really expect me to believe that Finn is the one making you laugh like a 10 year old girl? You've been texting since the movie started." He scooted closer on the sofa to try and peek at Kurt's phone. "Just tell me who it is." He was shocked to see his boyfriend snap his phone away.  
"It's Finn I swear." Unfortunately for Kurt, his screen was still in Blaine's view when a new message popped up, a message from a contact titled _Chandler._  
Blaine slowly looked up into Kurt's eyes, his eyebrows furrowed. "Who is Chandler?"  
Kurt swallowed. "Just a guy I met at the music store. He helped me pick out a song actually."  
"A _guy_? Kurt," Blaine looked down at his hands, then back up at Kurt. "Are you cheating on me?"  
"No, of course not, Blaine!" Kurt was quick to respond. This he was not lying about. "I would never cheat on you. It's not like that with Chandler, I swear. He's just a nice guy." He was trying his best to play it cool.  
Blaine licked his lips. "I think maybe you should go now. We can finish the movie another time." He got up from the couch and started up towards the staircase. "You know the way out."  
Kurt's jaw dropped. "But Blaine!" No use. Blaine was already upstairs with his bedroom door slammed behind him.


	2. It's Not Right But It's Okay

The Lima Bean smelled of freshly brewed coffee with a hint of sweet donuts wafting through the early Thursday morning. Kurt sat at the circular table by the large windows, his favorite seat in the joint. He slid his iPhone back and forth between his hands, his face straight and serious. Blaine hadn't responded to the last seven messages Kurt had sent him. Honestly, this argument was getting tiring. Blaine getting mad at Kurt over a few simple, innocent texts was ridiculous! Kurt was anything _but_ a cheater.  
"Well now, that doesn't look like the face of a NYADA call back boy." Kurt glanced up to see the mischievous Sebastian looking over him, wearing his crisp Dalton uniform. Sebastian motioned to the laptop that he held under his armpit. "I saw your tweet. Do you know what you're singing yet?" He smoothly pulled out another chair at the table and sat opposite of Kurt.  
Kurt lowered his brows and studied Sebastian's unusual bubbly personality at the moment. This was weird...The two of them had _never_ had a friendly sit-down conversation unless it contained hidden messages towards them secretly wanting to destroy each other. However, Sebastian had apologized and those days were now just simply silly memories from the past. Even though Kurt still couldn't help but feel uneasy around the relentless Warbler, he decided to return the offer of kindness. "Honestly," He started. "I haven't really been able to think much about my audition lately." He sighed heavily. It was hard to rehearse songs when you're boyfriend hated you.  
Sebastian cocked his head. "Really now? Knowing you I would've thought you would have thrown in rehearsal with your nightly moisturizing routine." He smirked before taking a long sip from his steaming cup. Kurt's eyes momentarily were mesmerized by Sebastian's Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed down his coffee. He wondered what kind of coffee Sebastian got. Probably straight up black.  
"I guess my mind has been occupied lately." Kurt looked out onto the ongoing traffic outside the Lima Bean window. "A lot of stress going on lately for me."  
A silence passed over between the two as Sebastian just simply stared at Kurt for a moment. He then nodded with a knowing smile proudly sitting across his face. "It's Blaine, isn't it?" Kurt winced. He didn't very much enjoy talking about Blaine with Sebastian, the boy who tried to steal him away from Kurt.  
"What makes you say that?" Kurt sat up straighter now, returning the stare to Sebastian.  
"Well for one, you keep staring at your phone expectantly like any second now it's going to sprout into a Transformer and walk away; and two, this is probably the first time I have ever seen you here without your whipped little boy toy." Sebastian leaned back in his chair.  
"Oh you're one to talk Sebastian! I would love to come here at least once without being confronted by your meerkat face." Kurt spat. When Kurt was grumpy he was like a girl on her period; you shouldn't mess with him. But beside that...what did Sebastian mean by "whipped"? Did Kurt have Blaine whipped? If so, doesn't that mean he should come crawling back all the sooner?  
Sebastian held up his hands defensively. "Whoa Gay Face, no need for the hostility." He quickly placed his fingers to his mouth. "Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to add in the 'gay face' part. I'm still new to this whole 'truce' thing. And apparently so are you..." He chuckled. Was everything a joke to him? Now his smile faded and his eyes softened. "But seriously, everything okay? What happened? I never in a million years would have imagined that you two would bicker. You're like a gay teenage dream."  
Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it's strange. Lately we've just been on the rocks; we just can't get along about anything anymore." It was true. Blaine had been distant and grumpy. Kurt had originally thought it had something to do with the return of Blaine's super hot older brother, Cooper. But the two of them had recently made up, meaning something else was going on in the former Warbler's head.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, really I am." Sebastian actually seemed honest. His phone buzzed, causing the whole table to vibrate beneath it. He glanced at the glowing screen. "Oh, gotta run." He stood from his chair and gathered his things. "But hey, if you need to talk or anything, give me a call." He stopped next to the sitting Kurt and placed his warm hand on his shoulder. "Take care, Kurt." And with that, he made his way through the line of customers and left the coffee house.

"I'm starting to feel more and more like Whitney Houston with every day. I think I might be her long lost daughter..." Brittany mumbled in a monotone voice.  
Santana stared at her girlfriend and giggled. "Britt, that makes absolutely no sense."  
"Is it because I'm not black? Because that would be racist, Santana. "Brittany smiled sweetly back and squeezed Santana's hand.  
The two girls skipped down the empty hallway, swinging their hands with their Cheerios skirts blowing with the wind. "So you totally killed it the other day in Glee Club when you sang 'So Emotional'. I never got the chance to tell you because I've been at rehab for the past two days with Lord Tubbington; he's back to marijuana again..." The blonde stated as Santana stopped at her locker. "I guess Rachel was okay too. I wasn't completely distracted by her hideous outfit so I guess that's a plus."  
Santana pulled open her locker and dug around through the many binders and textbooks. "Thanks Britt. And yeah, I guess Man-Hands is growing on me." Her own words surprised her as they left her mouth. Never in a million years would Santana have thought that she and Rachel would have shared a duet, let alone even talk at all. It seemed as though Senior year was bringing out the best in everyone now. "But hey," Santana turned to face Brittany, who was now trying to fit her whole fist in her own mouth. "I hope you know that song was for you." She smiled as Brittany lowered her fist and wiped it against her Cheerios uniform. "I want you to know just how much you mean to me." She whispered. Brittany reached out and held Santana's warm hand, an action that they were finally comfortable doing in public now. Santana pulled Brittany into a close hug and they stood by her open locker, rocking back and forth lovingly. A freshman shuffled to his class and snuck a glance at the two girlfriends. Santana smiled and rested her head atop Brittany's shoulder. Let them stare. It didn't matter anymore, she was with the one true person she really loved.  
The two Cheerios walked across the McKinley parking lot, laughing as they sang along to a Whitney song that played through Brittany's iPhone speakers.  
"Oh my god." Santana suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth falling open. A few empty spaces down, a familiar face sat in a parked car next to Santana's. The person's head turned and noticed the two girls standing in the lot. Brittany squinted to see inside the car. "What? Who is it?"  
Santana dropped Brittany's hand. "It's..." She shook her head in obvious disbelief. "It's my abuela."

Santana's hands were sweating as she sat in the passenger seat of her grandmother's car, which was excessively pumping heat all around her. Her grandmother was _always_ cold. She looked out at her car and saw Brittany playing with the radio inside. She had told her it was probably best for her to wait in the car. Santana swallowed hard and snuck a glance at her abuela, who just sat staring out the front windshield. They hadn't said one word to each other since Santana slid into the car.  
"What are you doing here, Abuela?" Santana finally managed to ask. When no response came from her grandmother, Santana absent mindedly added "I've really missed you." She glanced over to see her grandma opening her mouth, like she wanted to say something but just didn't know how.  
"Your mother convinced me to go to one of your musical performances recently," She finally said softly, her accent making Santana smile subtly. It had been so long since she'd heard her own abuela's voice. "I did not want to go at all though, you should know. I had no desire to see your face."  
Santana bit her lip hard, trying hard to swallow back heavy tears that were bound to come.  
"But your mother was relentless. She wouldn't leave me alone until finally she was able to drag me to your school that day." Her grandmother kept her eyes out the window, refusing to look at her granddaughter. Was she still that ashamed with her? "When I saw you on that stage, being so magnificent, singing so wonderfully, I thought that there was no way that could be my granddaughter. No way could that be my lesbian granddaughter." She shook her head, probably disgusted.  
Tears finally spilled out from Santana's eyes. "Abuela, I'm sorry. I can't have you hate me anymore, I can't-"  
Her grandma held her hand up to stop her. "No, let me finish. You've always been one to interrupt. You were beautiful up there, Santana. You were talented, amazing, breath taking. I felt shocked, and taken back, and..." She licked her lips. "...and proud." She now turned and looked Santana right in the eye. _Finally_. "I don't know if I can ever support what you are and what you believe, but," She carefully touched her hand to Santana's. "But I support you. I will _always _support you. And I'm sorry I didn't realize that before." She half smiled. Santana burst into a fit of happy tears and smiled widely at her abuela. "Thank you." She managed to croak between her crys. She leaned over and squeezed her grandma and thankfully, her grandma squeezed back.  
Santana sat back and wiped the wet tears from her face with the back of her hand. "Oh, you have to meet Brittany now. You're gonna love her," She started to open the door but her grandmother placed her hand on her shoulder.  
"No, Santana, no." She shook her head. "Not now, I don't think I'm ready." She watched a frown fall over her granddaughter's face. "But," She smiled. "Maybe one day soon I will be." Santana's eyes lit up just a little more. That sounded good to her.

The next day, Blaine sat on the bench of the boy's locker room, wiping sweat from his forehead with a white McKinley football towel. He had recently taken up the punching bag again and today was his most rigorous punching session yet.  
He lifted his head slightly at the sudden smell of strong, fruity cologne. Sure enough, Kurt came around the corner of the lockers with his handy dandy tote around his shoulder. Blaine looked away. He didn't like being a drama queen but he was still furious with Kurt over the whole "Chandler texting" thing.  
Kurt plopped down on the bench next to Blaine, but not before carefully checking for any signs of mess that could ruin his brand new, shining white pants. "Hey," He said softly, grimacing as he looked over all the sweat that shone of his boyfriend's skin. _Disgusting_.  
Blaine was leaning over, playing with the laces of his shoes even though they were already perfectly tied. "Hey," He said half heartedly.  
Kurt nodded to himself. It wasn't surprising that Blaine was still holding a grudge toward him. "So," He stopped and took a deep breath, then let all the air out. _Here goes nothing_, he thought. "I just want you to know, that yesterday I had coffee with Sebastian at the Lima Bean. Well actually, we bumped into each other there." He glanced at his boyfriend. "But we talked."  
Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed out loud. "Not surprised." He gave Kurt a spiteful look. "The cheater strikes again."  
Kurt returned the look. "Get over yourself, Blaine. I didn't cheat on you."  
"Really?" Blaine didn't seem convinced. "Then why, Kurt, would you tell me about that?"  
Kurt turned his whole body to face Blaine. "I'm telling you because I would never lie to you, Blaine. I'm telling you because you need to know that I will always be honest with you. I'm honestly telling you that I had coffee with Sebastian, as friends, if even that," Kurt was still unsure of how he felt about the scheming Warbler. "And I'm honestly telling you that Chandler means absolutely nothing to me." Kurt looked into his boyfriend's beautiful brown eyes. "And I'm honestly telling you that you are the only one for me."  
Blaine took in Kurt's words and looked down back down at his feet. He then looked back up into Kurt's own amazing eyes. "Well, Kurt, how am I supposed to stay mad at you now?" He smiled as he took Kurt's hands. "Listen, I'm sorry Kurt. I'm not trying to be so distant but I just," He placed his other hand over Kurt's, making a hand sandwich. "I just can't stand that in only a few short months, you'll be gone." He shook his gelled head and scooted in closer to Kurt on the bench. "I love you more than you could ever know, Kurt. And I never want to be without you."  
"And you never will." Kurt breathed out. What a relief this was.  
"I'd hug you right now but you know," He pointed to his sweat covered towel. "Sweaty." He laughed.  
"No, it's okay." Kurt laughed. "I surprisingly don't think I mind." And with that the two boys embraced, along with a light kiss to the lips. A few teasing whistles and hushed whispers spread through the room as the boys stood up hand in hand but they didn't care. They had found their way back to each other and nothing was ever going to break them apart again. Especially not a cheesy music store customer. They left the locker room feeling happier than ever, refusing to think about anything other than how happy they both finally felt.


End file.
